1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gamma and neutron detector arrangements, and specifically relates to gamma and neutron detector arrangements that can be tested to determine operability.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Recently, high-sensitivity detectors, such as neutron detectors, for homeland security have become increasingly important and increasingly in demand. There are many known types of neutron detectors. Some examples utilize He-3 or B-10 as neutron sensitive material within the detector. Also, gamma detectors, utilized alone or in combination with neutron detectors, have become increasingly important and increasingly in demand.
Accurate operation of a neutron/gamma detector apparatus is always desired. Specifically for a neutron detector, upon neutron impingement, the neutron detector should provide a signal indicative of the neutron impingement. Similarly for a gamma detector, upon gamma ray impingement, the gamma detector should provide a signal indicative of the gamma ray impingement. Components, such as electronics, of the neutron/gamma detector apparatus should accurately operate to provide the indicative signal. Accurate operation can be verified via testing.
A new generation of neutron/gamma detector apparatuses would be most beneficial if the new generation had improved ability for testing.